Daydream cafe
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: Laxus x Lucy


Title: Daydream Cafe

Pairing:Laxus x Lucy

Rating:T

Warning: possible trigger warning, Language

Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail, characters belongs to Hiro Mashima, I only own the plot.

Darkness. Blinding white light. Slight movement. Darkness once again. Another bright light. This light, however, was different from the last. It was... softer, more homely.

Lucy Heartfillia found herself outside- this was a rare thing in itself. She didn't go outside often, it wasn't something she particularly enjoyed. The thought of other people around her made her cringe. Lucy wouldn't consider herself a hateful person but, well, she hated a lot of things. People, plants, animals, the sudden change in weather from time to time. She hated the concept of being outside in general, and yet, here she was, apparently taking a stroll down a path. She had no particular idea of where abouts she was, but Lucy was strolling none the less. Usually, when she was outside, the world was monotone, grey, old and dying. It felt like she was constricted within the earth's degrading corpse, destined to die painfully slow alongside it. This led to her eventual hatred for human life as well. She never understood the meaning of it; why be born into a life of never ending work, labour and pain just to die a lonely, pathetic death? It never made any sense to her, and she didn't think that it ever would.

Today, however, seemed different. The colours that spread themselves around her seemed almost iridescent, rather than the normal dreariness that seemed to situate itself in her vicinity. They seemed unusually vibrant and intense, but in a good way. She wasn't sure, but she felt that she may even, at a stretch, think the earth was mildly beautiful. Shaking her head, Lucy continued her way down the path, which seemed to wrap itself around the very foundations of whichever city she was in, because, to be completely honest, she had no idea. The heels of her boots dragged along the ground, the sound resonating across the empty space that was laid out before her. Lucy had barely encountered other human life, but she knew that she seemed to harbour a distaste towards it. A small frown played upon her lips as her thoughts delved deeper. Maybe the reason that she rarely saw them was because of something was wrong with her? Maybe it was her that made the world seem poisoned to its very core, choking on it's own blood before slipping away into a state from which it was never to return. Whatever the cause, human life seemed to avoid her at all costs, but she didn't mind one bit. Lucy couldn't think of anything that humanity had to offer her anyway.

Stopping at where the path that she was mindlessly following abruptly ended, Lucy looked up. A wooden building sat in front of her, and although it was relatively small, it had an overwhelming majestic feel to it, making it pretty much impossible for Lucy _not_ to be curious enough to eventually walk in. The structure was constructed mostly of wood, making it look slightly shabby, but the majestic feel stuck nevertheless. Looking down at her feet, she noticed that the path that she stood on was cobblestone, with grass either side, logs to her left and a rickety wooden fence to the right. Staring intently at the grass, Lucy realised that this place could actually make her feel at home for once; she felt... _happy._ She couldn't remember the last time that she had experienced this emotion, but from the aura that the building in front of her was emitting, she could tell that it might not be last time that she was content today. Unable to contain her curiosity, Lucy swallowed her breath and pushed open the doors that led inside.

The inside seemed more spacious than expected, with a surprising amount of people inside. Not wanting to attract much attention or talk to many people, she slid into a chair in the corner, at an unoccupied table. Looking around the interior, it was easily recognisable as a cafe of some sort. Gazing around the cafe, Lucy jumped out of her seat slightly when she heard a deep voice come from opposite her.

"I take it you've never been here before?" the voice seemed uninterested in the answer, however, it must've felt somewhat inclined to ask. Looking up, she saw a blonde man sitting across from her, a lightning shaped scar on one side of his face. Lucy stiffened, and the chatter in the background seemed to fade away.

"U-uh, n-no, I-I haven't." she spoke quickly, becoming a stuttering mess. He just looked too perfect, to her at least, for her to focus on articulating her words. She couldn't take her eyes off him, until he raised a questioning eyebrow and Lucy noticed she had been staring.

"Laxus." he said,trying to fill the silence.

"Huh?"

"My name. Laxus." Lucy couldn't do much but stare at him again. Why was he being so kind, yet seeming that he was completely uninterested in the conversation? "I think that this is the part where you tell me your name." he chuckled deeply.

"O-oh, Lucy." she blushed in embarrassment. His lips seemed to twitch upward slightly with the knowledge of his fellow blonde's name, and Lucy returned his awkward smile. It was at that point that she realised, it wasn't that he was uninterested, it was that he was the same as her; inexperienced in human interactions. Deciding to help him out, she found herself opening up to him with no filter, and he slowly began to do the same.

They sat for hours, speaking about anything they could think of, Lucy getting a warm feeling in her stomach with every deep chuckle that Laxus let out at her stories and crazy theories. They hadn't ordered a single thing in the cafe, and yet, they hadn't been kicked out yet, which the blondes were grateful for. Stealing a look at the rest of the room , Lucy noticed that the two were alone- there wasn't even the silver-haired barmaid that she could've sworn she had saw when she walked in.

"Laxus? Where's everyone gone?"

"I'm not really sure, it went silent when we began talking."

"Oh."

The sun began to set in a haze of orange, red and yellow, and so the two reached a mutual decision to leave the cafe for the day. It was as Lucy stepped foot outside that everything went black again. Her eyelids fluttered open and she was back in her plain white room. Sighing, she pulled herself up off of her uncomfortable bed, which she had unfortunately gotten used to over the years. Making her way to the door slowly, she looked through the window from which the doctors stared at her. She frowned. Although it had only been in a daydream, she missed Laxus, and she couldn't believe that he was just a figment of her imagination- he couldn't be. They had talked for so long, and she felt as though she knew him inside and out. In such a short time, he had become her best friend, and yet, she just had to wake up. Shifting her gaze to her feet, Lucy couldn't help but feel that she belonged within the asylum that she had been in for years. After all, she had just befriended- and may even of had a tiny crush on- her own imagination.

Just as she was turning her back to the small window, her eyes caught a subtle flash of blond, making her turn right back around. She couldn't help but stare. She knew that she was officially and legally insane, but this, this was taking the piss. There was no way he was right there, on the other side of the door. Blinking, she tried to open the door, scratching at it, kicking and punching until a member of staff came to the door, taking a hold of Laxus' arm and began to lead him away. Not being able to get out of the room, she couldn't think of anything else but to scream. So she did. She screamed at the top of her lungs, desperate to get the attention of somebody, namely, Laxus. She had to know if he was real or not. It was at that moment that she got the confirmation that she needed. He smirked, mouthed the word "Lucy" and turned to follow the guard down the hall, giving her one last wink as she did. From the harsh beating of her heart and the butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach, she definitely knew, Laxus was real, and she was more than grateful for it.

Lucy looked forward to her future day dreams that Laxus seemed to be able to infiltrate. Although she was stuck inside an asylum and had not left for years, she always enjoyed going to her and Laxus' personal little daydream cafe.

End


End file.
